


No hero

by Sylveondream



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: A demon waits in the shadows
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	No hero

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the guys at discord who help me make this thing! I love all of yah!

Ravio had not felt well lately, which is a huge understatement. Ever since his terrifying ordeal, capture and imprisonment by the Yiga Clan, the bunny-hooded Lorulian's nerves have been wounded tight. Every little noise, every minute movement in the shadows sent him into panic, causing Ravio to yelp and scramble to Mr. Hero's side. Ravio hates it. He loathed himself so much for his cowardice and his uselessness, despite Mr. Hero and his friends constantly arguing otherwise. Ravio just could not help himself but to feel scared at almost everything.

What was he even doing? What coward tries to pretend playing the hero? He didn't belong with Mr. Hero or Mr. Hero's friends. Hyrule's heroes were talented swordsmen, intelligent puzzle solvers, and brave souls, while Ravio was too afraid to even stay in Lorule while Mr. Hero single-handedly saved both of their worlds. Ravio could never compare and that realization pained him to the point of tears. He wanted to share a bond with the heroes that was as strong as the bonds between them.

Ravio was so immersed in his own thoughts that he was not paying attention to his surroundings, as he bumped into the back of Mr. Hero's red tunic. The bunny-hooded man yelped at the sudden jarring. Looking up, Ravio could see a concerned look on Mr. Hero's face, making the Lorulian blush with intense embarrassment.

“Are you alright, Ravio?” The Merchant pulled up his hood and practically hid in it while waving his hand dismissively.

“I-I-I’m fine Mr.Hero, just a-a-ittle bit nervous.” The frown that he got in response only made him want to hide in his hood even further. Thankfully Mr. Hero’s tall friend, Mr. Time he thinks, stopped and announced their destination. 

“We’re almost to Lon Lon ranch boys, once we get there Ravio can get some rest as well as the rest of us.” With that Ravio let out a sigh of relief, Lon Lon Ranch was one place in the world where his nerves could settle down and he could be himself. It was a place where he could call his sanctuary and the more time he spent there the more he also understood why the others loved this place as well. 

Once the realization hit him, Ravio could not help to let out a shaky sigh of relief, relaxing his shoulders as he felt his anxiety diminish. Ever since they had arrived in Time's Hyrule, Ravio's worries had been steadily building, making him jumpy at the slightest surprised and unexpected occurrence .The merchant was excited to see Malon again; although Wild was an adept cook, Ravio had greatly missed Malon's home cooked meals. Despite the best food he could ever imagine, Ravio would be lying if he did not admit that he reveled in the warmth of her hugs and the kind smile she would give him. He wished he could always be comforted by Malon.

The hot sun beamed overhead. The trek to Lon Lon Ranch was more laborious than Ravio preferred, but he was thankful they did not encounter any more monsters as the merchant did not think his nerves could handle yet another vicious attack. The last mob they stumbled upon nearly ended with him and Mr. Hero losing their lives, and he would never forgive himself if Mr. Hero got hurt on his account.

As the boys wiped sweat from their brows, they could see the outline of a familiar ranch house in the distance, easing the tension of the weary travelers. Soon, the group had arrived at the house's front door. As the group dusted themselves off as best they could, Time took the liberty of knocking to announce to his wife and father-in-law that the heroes had arrived. No sooner had Time rapped upon the door when it swung open, nearly breaking Time's nose had he not managed to step back in time.

The others laughed as Time was all pounced on by his red headed wife. Having been caught off guard, Time wasn't able to support himself, they ended up falling in a heap on the ground, his wife on top of him.The two stared at each other for a moment before laughing, not minding the dirt on their clothes nor that they were on the ground. They just stayed like that, husband and wife embracing each other without a care in the world. Only their love mattered at that moment and nothing else in that moment.

"Oh it's so good to see you boys again! The house has been quiet without you rambunctious boys to brighten up the farm." Malon made way for the boys to enter as she held the door for them. When it was just Malon and Time left he stole a quick kiss to his wife before entering the house. Malon smiled and with a quick sweep of the outside, closed the door behind her with a soft click.

* * *

Malon clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Ok boys, I know it's been a long journey for you but first things first, your clothing. " The travelers all looked at each other sheepishly, especially Wild, whose clothes were dirty from slipping on some mud on the way to the farm.

"You boys need to take a bath and for me to wash your clothes while you are doing it." Malon eyed her Husband at that, he laughed nervously under her eyes. Nonetheless, Time began to remove his heavy and muddy armor before he gestured to the rest of the group to do the same when Malon gathered his clothing.

As the other men began to strip off their soiled travel garments, Ravio felt panic rising within him.

_ Mrs. Malon wants me to take off my hood?! But! I-I can't! _

The raven-haired man's breathing began to hitch. He watched nervously as the others began to casually hand over their clothes to Time's wife. As Malon moved closer, his breathing became more labored.

_ "I-I don't want her to see me like this. I don't want anyone to look at me! All-"  _ Ravio thought, unable to find the right word to describe his feelings. No one in their group had managed to see the extent of Ravio's scars and he had not intended to let any of the heroes see him without his hood on. His mind was running wild as his brow began to bead with sweat.

The word he was searching for suddenly came to him.

" _ Vulnerable _ ."

He was self-conscious; embarrassed; ashamed of how his face looked now. He did not want any of them to look at him. Their sympathetic, pitying stares would be too much to bear. He just knew they would feel disgusted inside upon seeing the wrinkled, discolored burns. His thoughts flashed before him as his vision began to blur, spackled with dots of color. He began to hear a ringing in his ears drowning out all other sounds around him as he felt the sting of tears begin to wet his eyes.

Ravio was panicking.  _ "I-no! They can't! Stop, please! No!" _ The merchant begged for his mind to slow down but it felt as if this reaction was instinctual and out of his conscious control.

**_"Pathetic... weak..."_ ** his mind was whispering.

_ "I- No! No. Nononononononononono! No! I can't! I can't breathe!" _

The hooded man let out a small, timid squeak, desperately grasping for air his lungs were demanding.

_ "I can't! No, please! Don't make me do this!" _

This mind, as if it were not his own, began to turn against him even further.

**_"Damn it, Ravio, you're panicking over taking a hood off of your head. Why are you such a weakling? Look at how pitiful and worthless you've become!"_ **

Although these damning, self-loathing thoughts were more cohesive than before, they were still keeping Ravio's panic heightened. The poor man felt as if he were trying to keep his head above water in a turbulent and stormy sea of his own thoughts.

**_"Pathetic... No... Weak. VULNERABLE."_ **

Ravio felt a mental lurch as he was snapped back to the present by a gentle touch on his shoulder. Yelping due to his heightened sensitivity, Ravio smacked the foreign hand away before bolting from what touched him, scrambling away until he reached the safety of Time and Malon's couch.

"Alright boys, let's give Ravio some privacy." 

Everyone instantly headed out of the room. Ravio could swear he heard murmurs among them. Most noticeable was the one that Wind said. It made him feel worse about himself.

"Will he be ok,Time?" 

"He will be." 

When the others left Ravio alone with Malon and Legend, he felt his breathing ease up a bit, but with missis Malon and Mr.Hero staring at him with so much pity; he couldn't help but sobbed harder.

"I'm sorry." if he wasn't pathetic before he sure was now. Sobbing just cause someone wanted to clean his hood. if that wasn't embarrassing, then he didn't know what else was. 

Ever patient, Mrs. Malon only crouched down, she carefully placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Even though it was Mrs. Malon and it filled him with guilt, he couldn't help but flinch at the contact."

Yet Malon only hushed him and cupped his cheek, wiping the tears away with her thumb. Ravio could not help but melt into her touch, goddess her touch was the softest thing in the world. In that moment he forgot how much hurt he was in that is until malon’s question woke him back to reality. 

“Ravio dear, I don’t know what exactly happened to you but Legend told me enough to understand your situation right now.” Ravio took a quick glance to Mr. hero, his eyes could only widden when Mr. Hero nodded in conformation. His green eyes locked onto Mrs. Malon’s reassuring brown ones and he couldn't help but start crying all over again, harder and louder than before.

His sobbing stopped abruptly when Mrs. Malon suddenly hugged him. His breathing hitched as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. He was too stunned to do anything but to sit still as Mrs.Malon hugged him, his body began to shake with unrestrained tears and he could do nothing but let Mrs.Malon hug him.

"Ravio, dear, I want you to know that no matter what happens to you, you are and will always be welcomed in this house. I will make sure that nothing harms you, sweetie.” She squeezed him just a little tighter and whispered soft and gentle words of comfort for only Ravio.

“No matter what Ravio, my husband and I would gladly welcome you into our family.” 

Ravio stared silently ahead not saying anything, his body shaking until he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He clinged on to Mrs. Malon as he let out a series of unrestrained sobs, clinging onto her as he cried out his pain. He cried until he couldn’t anymore, until his voice was hoarse and dry. He cried till his sobs were reduced to nothing but small hiccups. Yet Mrs. Malon didn’t say anything, she just held onto him through it all cradling him close to her as he sobbed, whispering sweet nothings to him. That moment was enough for Ravio to believe her words, he truly was welcomed in their home and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Malon began humming a tune to herself as she dipped Ravio's bunny hood into the soapy water. While she washed his headwear, Ravio excused himself to the ranchouse's lavatory, locking the door behind him with a snap. Turning around, Ravio saw his reflection in the small mirror hung above a hand-drawn sink. He looked himself up and down, letting out a sigh of relief as he inspected the shirt Mrs. Malon gave to him. Mr. Time had been kind enough to lend the raven-haired man one of his old shirts. A curious frown graced Ravio's face as his fingers ran across the shirt's fabric.

Glancing all over, Ravio smiled brightly to himself. The shirt was perfect! Because of Time's size, his shirt was too big for Ravio, allowing its oversized sleeves and collar to completely hide the disgusting scars blemishing his arms and neck. Ravio could feel tears starting to burn behind his eyelids. He was ecstatic that he would be able to keep everyone from staring at the permanent reminders of his torment, The only problem was his facial scar.

Ravio caressed the rough skin reflected in the mirror. The scar on his right eye stretched across his face to the bridge of his nose, stopping in the middle of his left cheek. The wound was largely healed thanks to Mr. Hyrule's Life magic, but it was apparent Hyrule's abilities were not strong enough to fix Ravio's damaged eye. Ravio felt his emotions swelling as he recalled how disheartened he felt after Hyrule profusely apologized for not being able to fix Ravio's eye. The Lorulian cried for a long time into Mr. Hero's chest as his friend held him tightly, encouraging the merchant to let go of all his anguish.

Shaking distant and painful memories from the forefront of his mind, Ravio turned his attention to the mirror in front of him. The merchant brought his hand up to feel the tender, damaged area around his eye. His attention was so focused on the details of his scar that he did not notice his reflection begin to change, morphing until it no longer resembled the bunny-hooded man but was the visage of Mr. Hero yet not Mr. Hero. Ravio felt his breath catching in his throat as the strange being reflected in the mirror began to move independently, casting the gaze of its blood-red eyes back into his own, the foreboding emanating from the entity freezing the man in fear. Desperately trying to pluck up courage, Ravio timidly inched closer to the mirror, raising a trembling hand to its surface.

**_"Ravio..."_ ** the man yelped in terror as he jolted back, crashing into the wall behind him as he heard the reflection speak his name in a tone that made him worry for his sanity.

“W-W-Who are y-y-you?!" Ravio squeaked, feeling very cornered, like a prey animal trying to avoid the fangs of a ravenous predator.

The being in the mirror cocked its head to the side as it stared at Ravio, a shallow smile creeping onto its face that made the man want to flee for his life. Although its deep crimson eyes glinted with malice, the reflection's voice was smooth like honey as it spoke.

**_"Someone who can make all of your problems go away..."_ **

Ravio felt sweat start to wet his face due to his wound-up nerves. He did not know who this shadow was or what it really wanted. More importantly, he did not know why this being would talk to a useless coward like him in the first place, not to mention the feeling in his gut that did not settle well with this shadowy figure. Nonetheless, the merchant's intense curiosity outweighed all of his survival instincts and all of his morals.

“G-Go on.” 

**_“ I can make you so powerful, you’ll never be scared again. I can keep you safe. All you have to do is give me a place to stay in your shadow.”_ **

"A-A place i-in my s-shadow.?" The pit in his stomach only grew. 

" **_Yes, imagine it. You will no longer have to hide behind these so-called heroes.”_ ** The shadow explained, smiling wider as the merchant drew closer to the mirror. 

The sudden knock on the door made both of them turn their attention away 

“W-what h-h-happens if I r-r-refuse?”

“Then your life will be a living hell.” The creature then laughed, a horrible, guttural laugh. its laughter reached Ravio’s ears, causing him to flinch. The creature was waiting for his answer, he knew that... but could he really let this demon live in his own shadow? What would the others say to him if they found out about this thing? No, he couldn’t live with their reactions. He was certain that if he agreed to this, they would accuse him of being a traitor. even Mr.Hero would view him as one. No he couldn’t live with that.

So with great courage, the bunny hooded merchant locked eyes with the disgusting and vile demon and declared his fate.

“I-I-I-m sorry b-b-ut no.” he stuttered. The hooded merchant waited with baited breath for the demon's response. When the demon said nothing, Ravio’s anxiety and fear only grew, it felt like chains had been wrapped around his chest and pushed down on his entire being. when it felt like it was going to burst the demon simply sighed and erased itself from the mirror until Ravio’s reflection was staring at him with shock and fear.

“Ravio, you ok there man?” he sighed in relief, it was Mr.Warriors. Taking a moment to gather himself up, he tried his best to let the other know that everything was fine.

“I-I’m fine M-Mr.Warriors, y-y-you just s-startled me.” he hoped that the other hero would believe him, he waited as the captain sighed.

“Alright then, when you’re done, Malon wants us to do some chores around the farm. You up for it?” he asked, eyebrows raised

“Y-Yeah i can do that.” Ravio didn’t want to be a burden on anyone, he could do a few chores like the others can. that would help them right?

“... Ok, we’ll see you in a bit.” warriors sighed, before hesitantly walking off.

With that Ravio watched as Warrior’s shadow moved away from the door. He held his breath a bit more until Warrior’s foot steps were gone. Letting out a small breath, he ran his hand through his inky black hair, thanking hyila that no one heard the conversation. The last thing he needed was the others thinking that he was insane.

Rushing over to the sink, he splashed his face with the cold water and reached for a nearby towel. Once he was done, he made his way straight to the door and only stopped when he was halfway near the door frame. He looked back on the mirror, eyeing it as if to search for the demon, yet all that stared at him back was his own frustrated reflection. Shaking his head, he walked out the door, making sure that he closed it with a soft click as he hurried to join the others.

* * *

If his life was miserable before, it was nothing compared to what it is now. Ever since his sudden encounter with the shadowy figure things had gone from bad to worst for the young traveling merchant. He couldn’t take it anymore, if this was going to keep going on then he might as well be losing his mind. So that night, despite his better judgement, he went to the lavatory and stood face to face with the demon that has been plaguing his mind for the better part of last week. 

Almost instantly his reflection is replaced by the shadow and the thing had the audacity to look surprised before his face split into a sickening grin.

**_“Oh so you actually are considering the deal now?”_ ** The demon in the mirror tilted his head but the excited demon’s voice betrayed its true emotions. 

“Why do you look so surprised, demon?” Ravio had the urge to go up to the mirror and smash the ugly smirk off of the thing’s face. He instead chose to ball up his hands and place them on his side. His bloodshot eyes narrowed at the grinning demon, before him. 

**_“I would have assumed that my visits hadn’t been that all draining for you Ravio?”_ ** The demon laughed and it took every ounce of self control to not slam his fits at the mirror. 

“Yah and they’d all been just peachy.” Does this demon really want to stall this out? Ravio briefly wonders if Mr.Hero has any items that can hurt the smiling bastard. The demon was silent at first and then it did something that Ravio thought it couldn’t do.

It laughed. 

It started out small, a giggle so quiet that the merchant had to strain his ears to hear, it then it was cackling, a loud deafening cackle. It's hysterical laughing reverberated throughout the room, it was in the dripping of the faucet, the creaking of the floorboards, and the distant sound of footsteps echoing in the small room.

Its laughter was so distorted and doubled that it chilled Ravio to his bone marrow as he watched in horror as the whole mirror contorted into swirling darkness that seemed to watch his every move.

**_"D̵̄͝O̶̔̈́Ñ̵̈́'̸͊̎T̸̊ ̶̺̌Ỳ̴̕Ò̴͗U̸̅͛ ̷͐͝Ü̶̆N̴̈́͒D̶͗͌E̷͗̃R̸͌͗S̸͆T̸̽͘Ä̷́̏N̴̓̃D̴͈͌ ̷̒̑Y̸̓̌E̷͗͌T̸͇͐ ̵̈́͝B̶̅̅Ó̷̋Y̴̓͂?̶̆̉!̸͖͝ ̴̑̈O̴͌͂N̷̝̈́C̷̹̕E̶͙̐ ̵̧̒Y̶̦̿O̶̎̋U̴̇͌ ̴̇̓A̸͌̾C̵̳̈C̷̐͌E̴͋̈́P̴̙̃T̴̑͛ ̷͒̎T̴̾͗Ḧ̴̔Ỉ̵S OFFER, YOU ARE MINE FOR ETERNITY!"_ **

Ravio swallowed past the fear that was just underneath his hate for this wretched demon. He had to push forward with this deal, otherwise this demon would plague his mind until he cracks. Steeling himself, the bunny hooded merchant held out his hand and ignored the feeling in his gut that screamed at him to not do it.

“Demon, I accept your offer.” he stated, regret forming in his stomach.

The demon’s laughter only seemed to grow stronger as the darkness that had seemed to suddenly take over the bathroom only grew in intensity. Suddenly the beast in the mirror moved forward and the wall of glass that had once protected Ravio was soon proved to be useless as the creature grabbed at the frames and welcomed himself into Malon’s house.

The startled merchant didn’t have any time to mentally prepare himself before the demon all but lunged at Ravio, slamming the merchant onto the floor of the bathroom, causing a yelp to leave the bunny hooded merchant. He was stunned for a moment and that moment was all that the demon needed to merge itself into his body.

Ravio gasped, his mind still reeling from the force of the impact as he struggled to regain his senses. Then, the most unbearable and searing pain that he had ever felt made itself known to the front most of his mind. Until all he knew was pain.

His skin is bubbling, melting as it changes form. 

He arched his back at the popping sounds of bones breaking and rearranging themselves in his body. 

The pain was too much for him to bear, too much for his consciousness to withhold and he blissfully welcomes the darkness as he all but passes out.

* * *

  
  
  


The room was silent, even the sound of the dripping faucet had ceased. Leaving the room in an eerie and suffocating quiet.The body in the room didn’t move, didn’t so much as breathe as it laid on the floor like a marionette who’s string’s have been cut.

Suddenly the body began to twitch, it then moved as it pulled itself up from the floor, stumbling over its own legs as if the body was not its own. A shaky hand reached the counter and with the added support it had pulled itself up. The benign face was obscured by their hair, the white stark against its dusky skin.

For a moment it just stared at the mirror before suddenly it laughed, its maniacal laughter reverberates throughout the room and into the night. When it's laughter had died out the being lifted it's hand to it's face and pulled away the hair that obscured it's face, revealing a blood red eye that stood stark against it's blackened body. The eye blinked and suddenly it laughed again as it realized that the transformation worked.

**_“F̷͌̂ṙ̶̓e̷̾̄e̶̾̒ ̴͋͘a̴̅̚t̵͋͌ ̷̂̍l̵͐͛a̸͇š̷̛t̵̄̈́ ̶̔!̣”_ **


End file.
